Love's Collision Course
by kyouluva
Summary: Vampire Diaries plus Original Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to Love's Collision Course ;)**

Amber stripped her sweatshirt off and tossed it onto a stool next to the pool table. She had her eyes set on one boy in particular. _Jeremy Gilbert. _

_

* * *

_

Damon couldn't tell if the girl on the dance floor was an enemy or potential lover. She was eyeing him where he sat at the bar. All he knew was her name. _Elektra Aturdokht. _

_

* * *

_

Nathan sat in a plastic chair that faced his bowling lane. He had finally broken up with his girlfriend of two years. He was feeling miserable up until he turned his head to find a man staring fixedly at him; for some reason, this gave him hope. The man strolled up to him with a blank face. "Hey, I'm Stefan Salvatore." Nathan's heart started thumping to the syllables of the man's name. _Stefan Salvatore. _

_

* * *

_

Jeremy went home that night and immediately went to his room. He wasn't sure what to do about the girl, Amber, who had been hitting on him all night, so he called Damon over.

"What's up kid?" Damon took a seat on the tan couch in the living room.

"Hey, Damon." Jeremy sat a cushion away from Damon after he turned on his PS2 and grabbed two controllers. Damon usually gave Jeremy an attitude so it was surprising when he didn't. Jeremy guessed Damon still had a thing for Elena. "So there's this girl…" Damon glanced over at Jeremy before he shot his character. "she definitely likes me, but she's weird."

Damon snorted. "Is she hot?"

"Very." Jeremy jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. "What now!" He gave Damon an accomplished grin.

"Hot trumps weird." Damon stated. "Every time." He stood. "I've got grown up stuff to attend to." Damon smirked at the thought of actually acting like an adult.

"Mhm, more like _women_ to attend to." Jeremy scoffed but then smirked at Damon. "I don't know how you get away with being so sly." He playfully punched Damon's shoulder.

Damon looked irritated. "Don't touch the jacket." He brushed his shoulder off like Jeremy's fist was covered in dirt. "Let _me worry," _Damon winked. "And you have fun."

**Review please :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Stefan and Nathan talked for hours before the bowling alley had to close for the night. Conversation came easily with them. Stefan felt like he could trust Nathan with his secret. "Hunt, pray, kill." Stefan tucked his hand's into his pocket's. The air nipped at Nathan's nose. "It was all I knew." Stefan leaned against his yellow Nissan Sentra with the body skirts. "But I've changed my diet, so now I don't… eat normal."

Nathan listened intently. "You describe yourself as a monster." Nathan wasn't scared of Stefan; he was calm.

"That's what I am…a monster." Stefan was always fascinated when he could see his breath in front of him.

"It doesn't sound like that's who you are anymore. It sounds like you _were _a monster." Nathan couldn't see any evil in Stefan.

"I was." Stefan liked that Nathan was seeing past his external _issues._ "It's not like I've suddenly become holy, though." Stefan took his hands out of his pocket and extended one for Nathan to shake.

Nathan blinked down at Stefan's hand and brushed it aside, pulling Stefan into a lose embrace instead. Stefan was taken aback at first, but warmed up to it within a few seconds. "Do you want to die next?" He joked.

* * *

Elektra held the polka dot lamp in her hand, ready to swing. Damon had forced his fangs on her. She wasn't stupid but she _was_ afraid.

"This could have gone a completely different way." Damon stood comfortably while Elektra gripped the lamp on her bed. Damon knew she was about to throw it. "Don't do that." He raised his eyebrows; this girl was actually fighting back.

"I'm not going to be your meal." She snarled and hurled the lamp at Damon's head.

"Ah, ah, ah." Damon tisked and ducked. With no weapon in Elektra's hand, Damon blurred to her, forcing her to lean against the headboard. "I can very easily make you agreeable." Elektra's eyes flickered over Damon's face before allowing him to kiss her. This time, Damon kept his fang's to himself. This didn't mean Elektra didn't grow nervous every time Damon went near her neck. Damon could tell because she would tighten up and stop breathing momentarily. He playfully breathed a line from her ear to her chest, feeling her tighten all around him.

"You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you." Elektra's whisper was barely audible.

**Please review(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY! :)**

"I sincerely hope Elena dies." Damon told Jeremy over the phone the next day. Elektra looked at Damon pitifully. "You're worried about me, that's nice. But don't be, there's no need." Damon was talking to Jeremy and Elektra both. "I walk alone." He hung up the phone.

"What about me?" Elektra whimpered.

"Except for you." Damon nuzzled her. She giggled.

* * *

"Are you really that dumb?" Jeremy was sitting next to Amber on his couch.

"Come on, who believes in vampires anymore?" Amber argued.

"I guess you are stupid." Jeremy hung his head over the back of the couch.

* * *

"Wake up women, the world has moved on." Elena asked Damon to come over and now he was talking to her from her bedroom window while she sat on her bed. "How long are you going to blame me for all your problems?" He asked, while Elena brushed her pin straight hair.

"Damon," She set her brush down and stared at him like he was stupid. "You fought for me. You made your brother hate you. You murdered innocent people."

"Of course you would play that bad-guy card." Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well guess what, Elena." Damon didn't know what he had ever seen in Elena. She was a whiny little girl. "News flash: Everyone hates me." Damon let himself drop to the ground before Elena could say anything back. Damon made her so angry; she flung her hairbrush at her big round mirror, causing a long, jagged crack to appear.

* * *

"Hey Stefan." Nathan sniffled. Stefan came up to him and hugged him comfortingly.

"I'm sorry about Alcott." Nathan's tears dripped on Stefan's gray shirt.

"That damn bus!" Nathan yelled loud enough to hurt Stefan's ear.

"I know, I know." Stefan hushed him. "Poor puppy." Stefan rubbed Nathan's back. "It's ok."

Nathan stepped back and nodded, taking a nearby seat. "Yeah." Stefan watched him with concerned eyes. "You alright now?" He asked, patting Nathan's back muscle. "Man, have you been working out?" He stared down at Nathan's arm.

Nathan shook his head, "Just bowling."

**:D Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY! :)**

Jeremy glanced over at Amber who was intently watching The Simpson's Movie. He was nervous, but he knew he wanted to kiss her. He felt obligated to. He grabbed hold of her and kissed her hard, taking her by surprise. She didn't mind though, she melted right into it. When they broke away, Amber had a dazed look in her eyes and Jeremy felt like he was floating away on a cloud. Since when did kissing make him feel like that? "You did like it, right?" He asked, afraid of what her answer might be.

Amber laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I liked it."

Her smile made Jeremy feel mushy. _Oh boy, have I got it bad…_

* * *

"I've been looking for someone like you." Stefan and Nathan made eye contact briefly before turning back to the spectacular view of the dark town with the speckled lighting.

"I never intended on finding…a guy." Nathan admitted, hoping he wasn't hurting Stefan's feelings.

Stefan laughed. "Yeah, I gotcha." The hood under him dented then popped back up. He adjusted the positioning of his hands so one was closer to Nathan's.

"The punks I went to school with can kiss my ass, cuz I never wanna let go." Nathan gave Stefan a dazzling smile. They grabbed hands and Nathan squeezed affectionately.

* * *

"Mmmm…Elektra, the hottie!" Damon lounged on his bed while Elektra paraded into the room wearing nothing more than a tiny pair of bright blue underwear. A wide smile was spread across her face as she made her way over to Damon. She let him take her in his hands. "Now my life has a purpose." Elektra enjoyed pleasing Damon, it was like an emotional high for her.

* * *

Elena sat at home that Friday night, face down on her bed. Occasionally she would look at her clock, which only disappointed her further. "I don't belong home at 9 PM on a Friday…" She groaned to herself.

* * *

On her way home, Amber thought about past relationships. There was the guy she dated for a week in middle school… what was his name? She couldn't even remember. Then there was the boyfriend she had her freshman year…Nathan. He was a grade above her and thought he was so much cooler.

* * *

Sitting at home after Amber left was relaxing for Jeremy. His heart had just begun to slow down. Amber was everything he could have hoped for. She had turned out to be the right amount of weird, and plenty beautiful.

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Have fun! ;)**

"Hey Nathan, this is Maxell." Stefan introduced a short, redhead to Nathan.

"Hi." Nathan shook his hand politely. The three boys decided on playing chess in the park.

While Stefan ran inside to get his ancient chest board and pieces, Maxell stared coldly at Nathan. Nathan pretended not to notice at first, but it soon grew irritating. "What?" Nathan yelled.

"You don't really think he will chose _you, _do you?" Maxell grunted, "He won't."

Nathan's head was reeling. _This guy is competing with me for Stefan? _

* * *

"Can you play nice? Please?" Elektra begged Damon before she got out of his car.

"Yes." Damon rolled his eyes. Playing nice was boring.

"Well I have track after school, so I won't be over until late." Elektra slung her string-back onto her back.

"How inconvenient." Damon didn't smile. Before Elektra could say another word, Damon was flooring it down the school's long driveway.

"Bye…" She whispered after him.

* * *

"My class is this way." Amber wished she didn't have to temporarily say goodbye to Jeremy.

Jeremy sighed, disappointed. "Ok." He lightly pressed his lips to hers, then turned away.

* * *

With Elektra in school, Damon had nothing to do except go bother his brother. Driving through town, he spotted Stefan in the park. He pulled onto the grass, stuck a pair of sunglasses on, and strolled over to Stefan. "Hey bro." He nodded in greeting.

"Damon." Stefan growled in a very unfriendly manner.

"Chill, I'm bored." Damon looked at the two guys Stefan was with. "Who are these dopes?" He asked, wearing his usual cocky grin. "Your boyfriends?"

Stefan glared at Damon. "As a matter of fact, _this _one, _is." _Stefan jerked his head in Nathan's direction.

"For now." Maxell coughed.

Damon stared at Maxell like he was beyond stupid, then at Stefan disbelievingly. "You're kidding right?"

Stefan shook his head.

"Ok, that's more than strange…" Damon's eyes were hidden behind his glasses. "It's one thing when girls shove their tongues down other girls throats… but you're a guy, you're my _brother." _Damon said in disgust.

Stefan was more than hurt, he was angry. Damon had no right to insult him. "Apologize to Nathan." Stefan ordered.

Damon sighed, "Fine. It's whatever, I don't even care." He huffed. "Not my life…" Damon's apology wasn't satisfactory. Stefan continued to glare at him. "Alright already, quit it with the evil eye." Damon removed his sunglasses as he stood. "I'm…sorry…" The words were mumbled through gritted teeth. He stalked away before Stefan could complain again. _Jeesh. Everybody's a critic. Who did they think he was, Oprah? _

**Hope you liked it. Review :)**


End file.
